fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Epic Warriors/Old
|publisher = Fantendo |released = June 30th, 2015 internationally for both versions. |genre = Fighting |modes = Brawl, Story, Missions, Minigames, Tourney, Classic |ratings = |platforms = Wii U, 3DS |media = Wii U Optical Disc, 3DS Cartridge, Nintendo eShop Download}} You may be looking for the current version. Epic Warriors is an umbrella game made by . It plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series, being that you need to launch players to defeat them and that it plays on a 2D landscape. The game is rated E10+, and is planned to be released on June 30, 2015. Nintendo eShop Description You might have played games before, and they might've been fun, but were they truly EPIC? If not, then this game will be epic enough. Play has 100 possible characters, from Rosalina of Super Mario to Steve of Minecraft! Save the universe in the campaign, titled ''Threat of Antasma. ''Complete missions designed specifically for a few characters. Collect music, trophies, snapshots and more in battle or other modes. This winter, get the most epic Christmas gift ever with Epic Warriors. Gameplay Controls Basic Gameplay The game is played very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series games. You are on a perfectly flat terrain and duke it out with other players. Depending on what mode you are playing on, it is different to defeat other players. You may need to attack them a set number of times or push them off the edge of the map. Characters A tier list can be found here. Default Characters There is 40 default characters in the final roster. Unlockable Characters There is planned to be about 60 unlockable characters. You can follow the criteria listed on the table to unlock characters, but they can be unlocked through Story mode by gaining them on your team. 18/60 Announcers Announcers are randomly chosen from the ones you've already unlocked. They announce when a player has lost, or when the round starts or ends. Items Stages Similar to Super Smash Bros. 4, stages can be played in either Normal mode, which has its stage hazards, Simple mode, where the stages are basically Final Destinations, or Extreme mode, where every stage has enemies and a stage boss. Each stage has decided music that plays. You can alter the likelihood of one song playing more than another however. Music can be viewed here. Modes Trophies See here for a list of trophies: Epic Warriors/Trophies In Trophies, you can view trophies you already own, or visit the shop to purchase more using coins you have earned in other modes. You can play a number of mini-games to unlock trophies. One such mini-game is Trophy Ball, similar to the game from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trophies and coins are scattered in a large pinball machine, and if you pay 30 coins, you can launch a pinball that can hit a trophy. Another game is Trophy Maze. You are inside a large hedge maze, with trophies scattered throughout different pathways. You pay 5 coins per second inside the maze, with a minimum of 30 seconds and a maximum of 2 minutes. amiibo Puzzle See here for a list of available amigo and their respective puzzles: Epic Warriors/amiibo amiibo Puzzle is unlocked when you scan an amiibo into the game. amiibo can join you in battle, and become stronger per battle they are in. In amiibo Puzzle, you complete a puzzle in a labrynith similar to the one in Smash Run. Each character's puzzle is different; Luigi needs to defeat 20 Boos, while Paper Mario needs to place 10 stickers in 10 different rooms. Upon completion, you earn a trophy of that character's Epic Finish. Story Mode: Threat of Antasma See here for the full story: Epic Warriors/Threat of Antasma Adventure In Adventure mode, you fight each franchise one at a time, with special requirements when you play a level. The first level of a franchise is a sidescrolling level based on the universe it hails from. The next level is a battle level, where you fight characters from that franchise. Upon completion, you earn a trophy of one of the character's taunts. All-Star In All-Star, you fight against every character in their chronological appearance, starting with Pac-Man, and ending with Captain Toad. When you finish, you get a trophy of the character you played as. Pit of 100 Trials In the Pit of 100 Trials, you go through a large pit with 100 floors, as the name suggests. On each floor, you fight every Epic Warrior except the one you are playing as. After each fight, five health containers appear and a pipe to the next battle. On Floor 100, you fight a darker, stronger version of your character. When you complete that battle, you earn a trophy of one of your character's special moves. Conversations Conversations can happen when a specific character uses a taunt on a specific stage. There are two varieties of the conversation: Goombella's Tattle and Journal Search. Tatle Goombella's Tattle is used by Paper Mario on either Rogueport or Paper Theater. She gives information about a fighter, and other partners can join the conversation as well. Journal Search Journal Search is used by Dipper and Mabel on the Mystery Shack stage. There, Dipper looks up information found in the journal about a fighter. Polls What do you think of the game? 10/10 Explain to me why there isn't a Featured tag on this? 9/10 This is nearly perfect! 8/10 All right, but it could be better. 7/10 It's okay. It'll look better when more info is added. 6/10 Just above a passing grade. 5/10 Completely neutral; half good, half bad. 4/10 Pretty bad, honestly. 3/10 You need to revise this thing. AGAIN. 2/10 Too many bad things are in this. 1/10 Just above failing. 0/10 Explain to me why there isn't a Delete tag on this? Now that I changed the boxarts, should I redo them again? Yes for both No for both Yes Wii U; No 3DS No Wii U; Yes 3DS What should I work on next? Character pages Adding general info (items, stages, etc.) Finishing the roster The story Music Conversations